Zgromadzenie Kanibali w Skyrim
Jesteś graczem? Ja też. Mam swoje lata i staż w grach. Sporo dobrych historii przeżyłem grając w gry. Chcę je tu spisać, dla potomnych, co mogą znaleźć, grając w swoje ulubione tytuły. Lubisz gry RPG? Niestety dziś to strasznie rozmyty temat i daleko im od staro-szkolnych przedstawicieli tego gatunku. Ostatnim razem grałem w TES: Skyrim. Gra ma już kilka lat i jest bardzo dobrym Action RPG. Na początku możesz wybrać sobie rasę postaci. Wybrałem Altmera, wysoko urodzonego Elfa, rasę arogancką, ale potężną magicznie. Tak powstał Daneilverra. Łysawy, nieco ciemniejszego koloru skóry, stary, wysoki elf. Gdy wyzwoliłem się spod dłoni Cesarskich, zamiast iść z Ralofem, udałem się kształcić do akademii magów w Zimowej Twierdzy. Szybko uznałem, że muszę jakimś sposobem posiąść większą moc, bo coś złego wisi nad Skyrim i to wcale nie były smoki. Ominąłem ten wątek, chcąc stać się najsilniejszym magiem w krainie Tamriel. Magowie od zawsze chcą posiadać ogrom wiedzy, przez co są silniejsi. Niezwłocznie wyruszyłem na przygodę życia, która zaprowadziła mnie w niespodziewane okoliczności. Robiłem w Skyrim wiele rzeczy i załatwiałem wiele spraw magią zniszczenia. Zostałem porządnym szlacheckim magiem, wysoko urodzonym Elfem. Mało kto mógł mi zaszkodzić. Do eksploracji pozostało mi jedno miasto – Markart. Stare miasto Krasnoludów, które nagle wyginęły od specjalnej magii skupionej w kryształach. Skręciłem do sklepu z przedmiotami, gdzie sprzedawała pewna młoda kobieta. Na wejściu wspomniała, że jej mąż zginął jakiś czas temu i nie wiadomo, co się z nim stało. Brzmiało jak jakieś zadanie, niespecjalnie istotne i… szczerze to dziwne, że to nie był żaden quest. Kobieta zamiast tego zaoferowała mi coś na sprzedaż. Sprzedałem znalezione skóry wilków, lisów i udałem się na rynek kupić trochę jedzenia. Wysokie zdrowie jest bardzo ważne dla maga, gdyż, jako że nie nosi zbroi, to warto by dzięki żarciu wytrzymał te dwa uderzenia więcej w krytycznej sytuacji. Sytuację ratuje często żarcie, więc udałem się do rzeźnika, bo mięso odnawia sporo punktów zdrowia. On zachwalał, że jest najlepsze w Skyrim. Były tam różne jego rodzaje. Piersi, uda, boczek i wyroby wędliniarskie. Kupiłem sporo jedzenia w przystępnej cenie i udałem się do baru. W barze wspomnieli, że komnata umarłych jest zamknięta i ludzie nie mogą odwiedzać zmarłych. Brzmiało to jak poboczny quest, a i tak robiłem wszystko, co się dało. Jestem w końcu magiem rządnym wiedzy. By zacząć zadanie, musiałem udać się do Ogrodów w Markacie – Siedziby Jarla i.. nie tylko. Idąc korytarzem, nie dało się nie przejść obojętnie obok niesamowicie wściekłych psów. Gdy tylko obok nich przechodziłem – warczały jakby chciały się na mnie rzucić. Miałem wrażenie, ze chciały by mnie pożreć na miejscu. Służąca uspokajała mnie, że te psy nic mi nie zrobią, są niespokojne, bo nic nie jadły. W sumie racja – każdy z nas, kto posiada psa, zna to zachowanie, gdy on czegoś chce. Popatrzyłem chwilkę na czworonogi, którym dostarczono świeże mięso. Podobne było na straganie u rzeźnika. Poszedłem dalej do komnat umarłych. Przed wejściem do komnaty zatrzymał mnie kapłan. Powiedział, że nie mogę wejść i że Jarl, władca wie wszystko. Trenowałem perswazję, więc przekonałem go, by powiedział, o co chodzi. Przekazał mi, że ciała zmarłych są... Nadgryzione. W Skyrim nie raz walczyło się z nieumarłymi, w stanie rozpadu, którymi były Draugry, ale jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem o nadgryzieniach na ich ciałach. Zainteresował mnie ten quest.. Wszedłem do komnaty, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać. Potwora? Tak, nadgryzionego potwora zombie. Widziałem już różne rzeczy. Przygotowany do walki szedłem z błyskawicami w dłoniach. Zaczął do mnie mówić głos znikąd. Nie wiedziałem skąd dobiega, on był jakby w mojej głowie. Klimat grobowca i zwątpienia w to czy się ruszyć, pierwszy raz zawitały w mojej świadomości. Po drodze spotkałem dziewczynę w lekkiej, rzemieniowej zbroi. Mogłem ją na miejscu zabić, w sumie jak każdego w Skyrim. Zwłaszcza, że była celem i problemem, jak sama mówiła. Wspomniała, czy nie chciałbym jej pomóc oczyścić pewnej krypty z kaplicą i nie będzie żerować w Markarcie jak jej pomogę... Więcej monet i rozwiązanie problemu kapłana? Brzmi jak okazja, Draugry to nie jest żadne wyzwanie, więc postanowiłem jej nie zabijać i okłamać kapłana. Zasugerowała mi, że to ona jest odpowiedzialna za bezczeszczenie zwłok. Powiedziałem kapłanowi, co było trzeba, a ten dał mi tylko nędzny amulet Alakaya. Czas się udać w podróż. Wyszedłem z Markartu. Sprzedawca psów krzyknął jeszcze na odchodne do mnie – najlepsze Psy Bojowe w SKYRIM! Nie znajdziesz nigdzie lepszych! Podszedłem pod kaplice w krypcie i czekała tam ta dziewczyna. Powiedziała „zjawiłeś się” i chciała iść ze mną. Odmówiłem. Sztylet w plecy od kompana podróży to całkiem częste zjawisko jeśli chodzi o pieniądze. Poza tym moja magia niszczy wszystko obszarowo, więc, mógłbym ją zranić, a posługuję się magią błyskawic. Szybko wyniszczyłem nieumarłych, niestanowiących żadnego wyzwania. Śmieci. Łącznie z potężniejszym upiorem na końcu, który znajdował się w kaplicy. Po środku był stół, więc ganiałem się z nim, dookoła, co było całkiem komiczne. Bezradny upiór z mieczem próbuje mnie dopaść z jednej lub drugiej strony stołu, gdy ciskam w niego błyskawicami i uciekam na jego krańce. W końcu padł i dosłownie w moment pojawiła się dziewczyna w rzemieniowej zbroi. Kazałem jej czekać, a ona i tak była za mną. Sprytna. Powiedziała, że wystawia tutaj wielką ucztę, że stałem się przyjacielem, ale mam przyprowadzić na ucztę specjalnego gościa, którym zajmie się Namira – Deadryczna Pani Zepsucia. Tłumacząc słowo Deadra z Języka w Skyrim na nasz, zadanie polegało na przywleczeniu do tej kaplicy kapłana, który miał zostać zniewolony przez demona. Owszem, spotykałem zadania z Deadrami, ale nie były aż tak.. klimatyczne. Poszedłem do kapłana i przekonałem go, że potrzebuje pomocy w oczyszczeniu świątyni z nieczystości. Kapłan znajdował się w krypcie w Markarcie. Zgodził się i udaliśmy się do Deadrycznej kaplicy. Wchodząc tam z kapłanem, trochę się zmieniło, były tam osoby zaproszone na ucztę. Dziewczyna w rzemieniowej zbroi przywitała kapłana, a on przyznał, że jest... Śpiący. Ułożył się na ołtarzu, niedaleko stołu. Podszedłem tam i dziewczyna przemówiła do mnie: „Posiłek zjawił się na stole Namiry. Dalej. Zacznij kroić.” Byłem ciekawy, co się stanie, więc drasnąłem go od głowy piorunem z obu rąk. Szybko padł i efektownie go pokroiłem. Pojawił się komunikat „wciśnij E, aby się pożywić”. Wcisnąłem „e” na klawiaturze. Pojawił się box z pytaniem „Czy na pewno?” oraz opcje „skosztuj” i „pozostaw i odejdź”. Którą opcję wybrałem? Skosztować ciała martwego kapłana. Znowu głos w mojej głowie. Przemówiła Deadra, że jest dumna z mojego zepsucia. Otrzymałem Pierścień Deadryczny Namiry, dzięki któremu byłem naczelnym tego zgromadzenia. Dziewczyna spytała się jak smakowało. Miałem dwie odpowiedzi. Jedną nie na temat, a druga to „niedobrze mi”. Wybrałem opcję drugą, na co dziewczyna odpowiedziała, że przywyknę. Następnie przyjrzałem się zebranym osobom. Była dwójka wysokich elfów – jeden młody mężczyzna jedzący połowę chleba i po drugiej stronie Elfka, która piła coś z kufla. Reszta jadła ze stołu ludzkie, lub elfie wnętrzności. Cóż za symbolika! Wysokie elfy, które były skorumpowane przez demona, jedzą chleb i wino, chyba, jakby chcieli odkupić swoje winy. Stanowczo odstają od tego zgromadzenia, podczas, gdy reszta je to, co im się nawinęło. Przez ten akt mój rodowód, jako wysokiego elfa doznał korupcji. Będę mógł dalej z tym żyć normalnie, co zrobiłem, albo oddać się szaleństwu i zabijać wrogów, a potem bezcześcić ich zwłoki, jedząc je. Uznałem, że ostatni raz mój elf wykonał taki ruch i że nigdy nie założę pierścienia, który daje mi dodatkowej siły i mocy, gdy będę żerować na zwłokach. Co z resztą zgromadzenia? Załączył się dialog. Osoba powiedziała do mnie witaj. Pojawiła się opcja „czekaj, ja cię znam”. Po czym poznałem, że to sklepikarka z Markartu! Różniła się trochę, bo była blada. Miała ślady krwi tu i tam, a przyglądając się jej zauważyłem, że ma przekrwione poliki pod oczyma. Powiedziała: „Mój mąż zginał tragiczną śmiercią. Nie zasłużył na taki los, ale no cóż, dobrze go wspominam”. Potem odwróciła głowę patrząc mi prosto w oczy i się uśmiechnęła. To było niepokojące, patrząc przez pryzmat stołu z ludzkimi szczątkami, jej słowami i całą ta sytuacją. Zniknąłem jej z oczu i poznałem kolejną osobę. Ta sama opcja do wyboru i odpowiedź: „Najlepsze mięsko w Skyrim hehehe” No tak.. przemysł masarski na pewno ma wiele na sumieniu i nie dziwne, że robili to też w Skyrim. Z kolejną osobą ten sam tekst, że go znam. Powiedział „to, że moje psy są agresywne, to nie jest przypadek”. Czyli w tym tkwi jego tajemnica warczących na mnie psów w pałacu - Karmią ich szczątkami z trupów. Na koniec przy wyjściu zaczepiła mnie sklepikarka z pytaniem „a może chciałbyś zostać z nami na dłużej?” Nie mogłem odpowiedzieć, a ona się dalej uśmiechała. Szybko wcisnąłem TAB na klawiaturze, by przerwać dialog i uciekłem. Klimat i drobny niepokój wdarł się do mojej świadomości i po prostu czułem, że nie chcę tam być i nie chcę tam wracać, mimo, że od teraz są moimi przyjaciółmi. Jest to autentyczny quest w grze. Możesz sam się przekonać, będąc w Markarcie. Ja jakoś unikam tego miasta. Do teraz nie wiedzą, czemu zniknął kapłan i może lepiej by to zostało miedzy mną, a deadrami. Autor: Anonimowygracz Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Legendy miejskie